Throughout this application various publications are referred to in parentheses. Full citations for the publications may be found at the end of the specification. The disclosures of each of these publications, and also the disclosures of all patents, patent application publications and books recited herein, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety into the subject application to more fully describe the art to which the subject invention pertains.
Herpesviruses, especially herpes simplex viruses (HSV), are a major global health problem, the leading cause of genital ulcerative disease, neonatal and sporadic infectious encephalitis, and a major co-factor for HIV infection (Tronstein, 2011). Acyclovir treatment reduces the morbidity and mortality associated with encephalitis and suppressive therapy with acyclovir or its prodrug, valacyclovir, reduces mucocutaneous recurrences and the risk of transmission (Corey, 2004). However, acyclovir resistance is a problem in some populations and there is no effective vaccine (Belshe, 2012). Thus, novel approaches to prevent and treat HSV are needed (Wilson, 2009). Development of new strategies requires an understanding of the cellular and molecular events required for infection.
The present invention address the need to treat and to prevent herpesvirus infections, including herpes simplex virus.